1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a power converting device for a renewable energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A renewable energy storage system can be a solar cell or a wind power generator. In general, the renewable energy storage system includes a plurality of converters and a plurality of inverters for storing generated energy in various levels of alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) power. That is to say, the renewable energy storage system needs a DC-to-AC inverter to convert DC power generated by a solar cell to AC power that is provided to an electric power system. Further, since the power generated by a solar cell has a different power level from that of a battery, a DC-to-DC converter is required to change the power generated by the solar cell to the power having a power level suitably provided to the battery.